Roses are red
by BadWolfIsMe
Summary: Although he might not always show it, the Doctor still misses his Rose.


Hello faithful readers! I must say I've been feeling SO uninspired lately... The last couple of seasons have just been irritating me as I feel like the Doctor is being falsely portrayed. I could sit here and rant on for ages about how I'm not even watching Doctor Who anymore because I'd rather remember it the way it should be.  
>This poem just came to me last night, for no particular reason, and I felt the need to share it with all you lovely fanfiction-ers and subscribers as I feel I've rather let you down lately. Hopefully this will be the start of more frequent uploading again from me - but I'm not going to make any promises!<p>

Anyway, this poem is meant to make me (and anyone who feels the same as me) feel better about the apparent forgetfulness the newest Doctor has demonstrated towards his loses over the last few years - significantly, as always, Rose.  
>Written from the Doctor's POV, a poem to tell Rose he still misses her and still loves her.<p>

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Roses are red<br>Violets are blue  
>Not a day goes by<br>I don't think about you.

All that we lost  
>And so much that we gained<br>I promise you this -  
>It was so worth the pain.<p>

So the days still go by  
>And I live on without you<br>Showing my new friends the stars  
>But nothing feels new.<p>

I try to forget,  
>My life so filled now with loss,<br>But I cannot get rid of this space  
>That was filled with you once.<p>

You took my heart with you  
>When you left my world,<br>A part of me turned silent  
>And I wish I'd said those last words.<p>

I try to pretend,  
>You know "I'm always okay",<br>No one can see through these lies,  
>But I know you'd have found a way.<p>

I miss you my darling,  
>My beautiful, aching Rose,<br>I can only hope that you're happy  
>Living a life I never chose.<p>

So I will keep going;  
>Keep running from the pain.<br>Still saving lost souls  
>That will need me again.<p>

I've long since stopped looking  
>To see your face in the crowds<br>I know you won't come back a second time -  
>You've got a family now.<p>

Living the life I didn't think I wanted,  
>The life I could never have.<br>Enjoy each precious moment  
>and take your chances while you can.<p>

Just know I remember  
>- As if I ever could forget! -<br>You changed my life forever  
>And there's not one second I can regret.<p>

Roses are red,  
>Just like the blood in your heart.<br>Know that mine are still with you  
>Although we're doomed to be apart.<p>

The Doctor threw his pen on the desk he'd been working on, frustrated, and placed his head in his hands. He knew he'd never again have a chance to hear that voice, or see that smile, that once kept his hearts beating. All he had was a useless pen and notebook to write pointless letters to a woman who would never read them, who would never write back. He longed for her, but still had to carry on as though nothing was wrong. He knew Amy wouldn't be strong enough to carry the huge loss he'd suffered as his previous companions had - so he kept quiet about his past friends, there was no point in upsetting his new ones with his tales of woe.

He felt the TARDIS rumble beneath his feet and sighed to himself. She was getting impatient and his companions would be up soon. Unstatisfied, he ripped out the page he'd been writting on and slowly walked back into the central control room. He knew the TARDIS would be in the right place, so without any hesitation he opened the doors onto the sight of a beautiful black hole and threw out his crumpled ball of paper.

"I miss you," he whispered, as the pages were caught by the gravety of the supernova and sucked into the darkness. He knew it was useless, but yet a part of him still hoped his pages would perhaps end up in the right universe, on the right street, at the right time, so that Rose might walk past and maybe see out of the corner of her eye a piece of paper from a different world caught in the wind. He didn't believe she would ever really notice it, even if this one in a million chance did occur, but it brought him some satisfaction just hoping she might be near something of his. No matter how selfish the thought.


End file.
